Silence Really Is Golden
by Senshi Sara
Summary: It was then that he laughed. It wasn’t a chuckle, or a snicker, like she had heard him do before. It was a real laugh, right from his belly. It was a rich laugh, and it surprised her that he knew how to laugh like that. Slight Fluff warning! [oneshot]


**Silence Really is Golden**

Summary: It was then that he laughed. It wasn't a chuckle, or a snicker, like she had heard him do before. It was a real laugh, right from his belly. It was a rich laugh, and it surprised her that he knew_ how_ to laugh like that. Slight Fluff warning! one-shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands..._

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley sat on her plush white couch, legs crossed and jiggling. Every two or so minutes, her muddy brown eyes darted over to her wristwatch and then back to her walls.

"He's late…" she muttered under her breath, irritated, when the sound of the doorbell rung throughout her flat; the high note breaking the tension in that one, small room. Ginny glanced up towards the door, and as if moving through syrup, got up and walked to it. Taking a deep breath, her shaky hand reached out and turned the doorknob.

"You're late." Ginny stated flatly, trying to be angry with him. It used to come so easily, but that was because she didn't know him. When – not if – he gave you that arrogant smirk, quirked his eyebrow in that way of his, and looked into your eyes with his dark grey ones, it was almost impossible to get mad; none the less_ stay _mad at him.

"I know." He replied simply, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. That's when he did it, that trademark smirk of his (Oh, how it angered and delighted her all at once) and held his arm out, waiting for hers. With a sigh, she put her hand in his and this time, he grinned – not smirked, mind you, but he grinned. Merlin, was it a sight to behold. It seemed strange to her that in all the years she'd known him, all eight of them, she'd never seem him do that before, and now that he was taking her out… there it was.

"Shall we apparate?" he inquired, still gripping her hand in his. It felt nice; warm and smooth against hers. Ginny shrugged in response, wondering if she looked all right or not.

She had been awfully nervous about this date with him, after all. She had donned her favorite forest green skirt; it was long and fell just past her knees. Her blouse was a long sleeved, black shirt with rivets up the middle, in the place of buttons. Her shoes were her favorite part of the whole ensemble; they were a pair of brown strap high-heels that had a few rhinestones here and there. Her fiery red hair, much like her temper, was swept up into a simple high ponytail, with a few tendrils already falling to frame her face. Her make-up was subtle, light purple eye shadow (according to Witch Weekly, amethysts makes brown eyes "pop"), not much eyeliner, and light lip-gloss. She really hadn't wanted to look over done, so as well, she had put in a pair of plain green stud earrings.

They apparated into a small town, it could have been Hogsmeade, but she wasn't sure. Either way, it was a nice, little town. He led her to a small restaurant, and by the look of the place, it had a specialty in homemade foods. Ginny almost rolled her eyes at it, leave it to him to take her out to dinner to eat food she could have gone to her mother's home to get. Still, it made her smile. She supposed it was his way of making an effort. He led her into the restaurant and they were seated at a table far in the back, a little secluded from the rest.

"So, is this place to your liking, Madame?" he asked, cocking his head to the left in an inquiring fashion.

"Oh, yes." Ginny agreed, looking around. The place was pained a homey brown, and soft candlelight. There was music playing in the background, but Ginny didn't recognize it.

_I think you're coming around again  
Your psychic told you that she thinks it's the end of the line  
You put on that smile again _

He opened his mouth for a moment, as if to say something, but shut it (as if he thought better of it) as the waitress approached. She was tall, blond, and skinny. Ginny secretly loathed the girl, even though she didn't even know her. It always bugged her when girls were that skinny – it was obvious that it wasn't natural.

"What would you two like to drink?" the girl asked, her voice a happy, singsong one that Ginny knew would drive her insane.

"A _Charles Shaw_ Merlot, Anna." He told her offhandedly. Ginny bit her lip, unsure of what to order.

"I'll have the same, thanks."

"Yeah sure." Anna bounced off to get their drinks.

_And somehow forget you were ever a friend of mine  
These days I'm amazed by the changes in you  
But this time you decide you don't like the truth  
Don't throw in the towel and give up on me now, what can I do?_

Anna had come back with their drinks after a while of pure silence. They say silence is golden, but in truth, it's just awkward. It was just silence between the two, save for the music in the background. Whatever or whoever it was, Ginny couldn't help but tap her feet to the beat of the song they were playing.

No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't think of what to say. Looking at him, in all his elegance and sophistication, he seemed untouchable: perfection. His beautiful light hair caught the little light there was and reflected it, and his stormy grey eyes locked onto hers and caught a hook in her heart. She didn't understand how just looking at him could do that to her, how he could do that to her. It was unfathomable.

_Now you're watching the sky  
For a top gun falling out of the blue sometimes  
You wish you could hide  
From this nightmare you swear is becoming your everyday life  
I know you don't show you're not doing so well  
Its ok cause today there's a way out of this  
Take my hand if you can and we'll drive all night_

The date passed through the food in that awkward silence that Ginny despised. Normally, you couldn't get her to shut up, but tonight… she couldn't seem to make herself talk. It felt strange, not uttering much but the monotonous lines of:

"So, how's your food?" replied with a simple "Fine," or "Good,"

Afterwards, they apparated back to her flat. His eyes were boring into her _again_, and she tried to convince herself that she wouldn't get lost in them this time. She just wouldn't. She had agreed to go on a date with him, but what was the point of it all, really? She'd been on so many dates since the war ended, but she hadn't let herself get close to any of them. All those other dates, they had been nice guys and they had nice conversation, but…

"Did you have a good time?" He questioned, and damnit, she fell right into his little trap. It was no better than when they were at school together, which seemed like decades ago, really; he would bait her and she would bite. She had looked up into his eyes. She was momentarily dazed, actually.

"Y-Yes," she murmured, and despite her efforts, a small smile crept onto her face. "Except, the silence was awkward."

It was then that he laughed. It wasn't a chuckle, or a snicker, like she had heard him do before. It was a real laugh, right from his belly. It was a rich laugh, and it surprised her that he knew_ how_ to laugh.

"I liked it." He told her, and a smile crept onto his face as well. "It was nice for a change, having time to think and spending it with someone nice."

Ginny looked at him this time, catching his eyes with her own. She hadn't thought of it like that, ever.

"And this," he said. "Is where I bid you goodnight."

With that, he gave her a swift peck on the lips, and it was over before she had consciously realized it had begun. She could still feel his lips on her, though, but she didn't laugh, nor did she smile.

_You're dying to live, you're dying to know what love is  
And I'm trying to show you something more_

Those lyrics lingered on her mind as she opened the door to her apartment. Maybe, she thought, silence really is golden.

Who would have ever thought they would have learned such a thing from none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

That was when she couldn't suppress even a small giggle.

* * *

So, that's it.

The lyrics are to a song _"Gypsy Girl"_, by Everyday Sunday (local Columbus band). As well, the italics at the beginning are, if you don't already know, the "prelude" to Romeo and Juliet.

Thanks for reading,

-SJ


End file.
